Alizarin Zarruq
Alizarin Zarruq is a student of Beacon Academy. He's the fourth member of Team MANA. Raised in the deserts of Vytal, Alizarin is quite well-versed in hunting animals. His weapon of choice is a pile bunker enhanced with Dust called Noble Visionary. Current Revision: Alpha Appearance Alizarin is very short, and skinny. He looks like a slight breeze would kill him. He wears a dusty brown turban over his head with a matching brown scarf that covers his mouth. He looks like a ninja thanks to this. A jewel on the turban, his symbol, can be seen. He wears a brown jacket tied by strings over a white shirt. A set of wrist cuffs are seen in his arm, colored silver in the left, colored gold on the right. His pants are baggy and loose and it's mostly kept together by a belt. He wears a pair of worn sandals. Personality Alizarin is known for his impatient nature. He doesn't like being idle and prefers to move around. He keeps a conversation going as long as it takes. Though generally a serious person at first glance, he's the silliest member of his team, being a prankster to his teammate, Natalia. He's a casanova wannabe. As such, he constantly hits on the girls around Beacon, albeit unsuccessfully. This stems to his lack of experience with girls his age in his tribe. In battle, that's where he shows a more serious side. Weapons and Abilities Alizarin knows a lot of hunting skills, which is beneficial for ambushing Grimm. He has a talent for sighting an enemy from a far distance. His weapon of choice is a Charged Dust Pile Bunker (CDPB) called Noble Visionary. It allows him to shoot off a spike from mid-range. It's powerful enough to knock back a Boarbatusk off it's feet. The spike can be enhanced with Dust, allowing it to do low-level piercing Dust spells. Due to how his weapon works, his tactics are too straightforward, limiting his combat options without Dust. He has knowledge in using a sword and a set of bow and arrow. His Aura is colored cerulean, and only has the basic uses due to his lack of training. Backstory Born in the deserts of Vytal, Alizarin was trained to hunt for his food once he became old enough. He lives with a nomadic tribe who travels the desert, searching for an oasis to settle down in. Alongside his brothers, they were known as the best hunters in their tribe. Him, alongside his brothers, Houssain and Ahmed were friendly rivals. They would often compete to see who can catch the strongest animal in a particular region they were currently in. Houssain was known for his quickness in slaying their hunt before his brothers, Alizarin was known for seeing a possible hunt from long distances and Ahmed was known for accuracy with a bow and arrow. Collectively, they can take down any animals that crosses their hunting path. That, is, until they met their first Grimm. While Ahmed was shooting down birds, a massive shadow passed by and landed on some nearby cliffs. Ali, now 15, pointed out that it was a bird they've never seen before. Hearing, that, Houssain went ahead of the two and climbed the cliffs to kill the bird before they can. It was a Nevermore. The brother's hunting equipment were ineffective against it and they were forced to run away. From here onwards, the Nevermore constantly terrorized their tribe. Until a team of Hunters came to slay it. Hearing about the combat schools that train warriors to hunt those kind of creatures, Alizarin decided to leave his tribe in order to become a Huntsman, so that he can protect his tribe if another Nevermore ever comes. He began to learn how to make use of Dust, applying it to his newly-made weapon. Since he enrolled in a combat school pretty late in his life, he arrived in Beacon three years older than most first years. There, he found Natalia Aurelius, who shared the same predicament as him, but from a different outcome: He wants to protect his village, she wants to save her father. The Story so Far The Initiation Alizarin is first seen watching the future Team MAIDs battle the Byakko. He's later seen in the formation of Team MANA, led by Margarethe Lorelei. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Noble Visionary (Charged Dust Pile Bunker) *A weapon he created when he enrolled in a combat school. It's tactical usage is very limited without Dust. But it's knockback powers are incredible. Theoretically speaking, he's a Dust Mage due to how his weapon operates. Accessories: Turban Jewelry *A sapphire jewelry attached in his turban. It's the symbol of the Zarruq family. Stealing it is a bad idea. Alignment: Neutral Good *He's an overall nice person and his goals are noble. Likes: Spicy foods, Binoculars, Soda *He has a knack for testing himself with spicy foods. When a spicy food is in the menu, he'll order it. *He like seeing things from long distances, and took a liking for binoculars thanks to that. Don't show him a telescope, ever. *Being raised in a very hot environment, he took a liking for sodas. Dislikes: Jungles, Wasting Time, Cold Regions *He doesn't like jungles. Forests are fine, but as he has no knowledge of jungles, he's deathly afraid of them. *Though he's impatient, he doesn't like wasting time. He prefers to get things done than doing stupid nonsense. *He's not used to constantly cold areas like the Northern Continent, thanks to his light combat attire. RPG Stats: *Class: Red Mage *Strength: D- *Defense: D *Dust Usage: B+ *Aura Usage F *Dust Resistance: A *Speed: B *Evasion: B+ *Luck: C Trivia *Alizarin Zarruq is based on Prince Ali of The Three Princes and Princess Nouronnihar. *Zarruq means 'blue' in Arabic *The brother's capabilities (Houssain's swiftness, Ali's great eyesight, and Ahmed's accuracy) are all references to the rare treasures that the brothers found, not counting Ahmed, whose instead references his possible impressive archery skills. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MANA Category:Male Category:Beacon Student